Misión Imposible
by masg
Summary: A Peter Parker se le ha asignado una misión casi imposible ¿Podrá llevarla a cabo? ¿Qué tendrá que ver Batman con todo esto? Una historia con dos de los superhéroes más grandes de la DC y de Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Es mi primer XOver en el fandom O o No esperaba a hacerlo jamás pero luego de inspirarme un poco decidí publicar. No sé si este fic de resultado, ya que estoy más involucrada en el universo de Batman que en el de Spiderman, pero a ver cómo resultan las cosas ;) Como no ubico mucho los caracteres de Spiderman y cia me baso más en el canon de las películas, no así de Batman XD**_

**Disclaimer: Batman y Spiderman no me pertenecen, los derechos son propiedad de DC Comics y Marvel respectivamente, este fic sólo fue posteado con intenciones de entretener.**

_Capítulo 1: Misión Imposible_

Peter Parker, corría como podía en su moto skooter para llegar al Clarín. Y es que hasta hace unos minutos, había recibido una inesperada llamada de Betty, segundos luego de volver a vestirse con su ropa civil, ya que en ese momento unos vándalos se disponían a asaltar un banco, y estando él presente tenía que hacer algo. Lo malo, es que no había podido retirar de su cuenta el dinero que tenía en mente para pagar el recibo de la luz, por lo que sin duda estaría a oscuras en su apartamento. También, había llegado tarde con la entrega, por lo que no recibió su paga y el dueño volvió a descontarlo de su sueldo. Y ahora, lo llamaban para avisarle que su jefe le mandó a llamar y nada menos que en su día libre. No sabía de qué podía tratar el asunto, pero mejor que se apresurara o aparte de todo lo sucedido esa tarde, también tendría problemas con J.K Simmons, y eso era lo último que quería.

Una vez llegado al Clarín, estacionó su skooter, que se había quedado sin gasolina a mitad de camino y tuvo que empujar el resto del trayecto. Y subir las escalas, ya que en esos momentos el ascensor estaba en mantención y como no quería retrasarse más, no le quedó más opción. Cuando llegó arriba, un poco agitado, se dirigió al despacho de una muchacha rubia y de anteojos, esperando que le diera el pase que lo autorizara a pasar.

-"Te espera en su oficina" - le dijo Betty, secretaria de _El Clarín_, luego de colgar el teléfono para dirigirse al joven.

Luego de pegar un profundo suspiro, se dirigió a la oficina de su malhumorado jefe. Ya se estaba preparando para una sarta de reproches de su parte. Sin embargo, una vez que se asomara a la puerta, se llevaría una sorpresa poco común.

-"¿Señor Simmons…?"

-"Ah, Parker, Parker…" - dijo el hombre, volteando con una sonrisa a ver al muchacho - "Pasa, muchacho, te estaba esperando"

-"Ah… sí, me dijeron que quería verme" - pronunció el joven, aún atónito por el humor de su jefe.

-"¡Sí, pero no te quedes ahí, siéntate!" - le contestó este, aún con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mostrando una buena disposición a su fotógrafo.

Peter no reaccionó sino hasta minutos después, en que decidió mover su paralizado cuerpo, debido a la conmoción producida por el comportamiento de su jefe. Cuando finalmente se sentó, miró consternado al ver que este sacaba una caja de habanos y le ofrecía uno.

-"¿Un habano?"

-"Ah… no, gracias"

-"Te preguntarás porqué te he decidido llamar" - se adelantó a decirle y antes de que el joven Parker se decidiera a darle una respuesta, se adelantó a responder también - "Deja que te responda eso, pero antes deja que te pregunte ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?"

-"Ah…"

-"¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí?" - le preguntó, pero nuevamente se adelantó a responder por él -"¡Más de dos años y una última pregunta…! ¿Por qué eres tan famoso, mi fotógrafo estrella?"

¿Fotógrafo estrella? Muy bien, algo muy, pero muy extraño estaba sucediendo con su jefe, lo que fuera tenía el inquietante presentimiento que lo involucraba en él.

-"Porque he dedicado mi tiempo libre y horas de estudio en tomar las mejores fotos del hombre araña, para que así el Clarín tenga reconocimiento" - respondió inocentemente.

-"¡Ja, ja, qué gracioso!" - se burló el dueño del Clarín - "¡Porque le sacas fotos a ese arácnido trepamuros!" - le respondió enérgico - "Nadie en toda Nueva York había podido lograr tal cosa, pero tú, un muchacho cualquiera logró lo que nadie había hecho. Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste con tus primeras fotos a mi despacho, esperando a cobrar una cuantiosa suma…" - decía con una mirada nostálgica que dirigía hacia el techo mientras permanecía recostado en su silla.

-"Señor Simmons… ¿Puedo preguntar a que viene todo esto?" - se atrevió a preguntar el joven fotógrafo, no dando más con su curiosidad.

-"Sí, dejémonos de rodeos y cursilería barata" - dijo este, enderezándose en su silla y volviéndose con una postura rígida - "Dime Parker ¿Conoces a ese ser que ronda Ciudad Gótica… llamado ah… Batman?"

Peter Parker quedó desconcertado al escuchar mencionar aquel nombre en boca de su jefe. Ya era demasiado extraño que estuviera de tan buen humor y ahora, que lo escuchara hablar de otro superhéroe se volvía toda una encrucijada.

-"Sí… he escuchado hablar de él" - respondió algo inquieto, aún sin comprender la situación.

-"Hace unos días recibí una llamada del noticiero de Gotham, y un conocido mío que trabaja ahí, dice que todos están muy interesados en conseguir una foto de ese llamado superhéroe, y que harán un trato muy provechoso con nuestro diario, _El Clarín_ si llegamos a obtener una foto premisa de ese roedor volador"

-"No lo entiendo, señor ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?" - volvió a preguntar de forma ingenua.

-"¡Oh qué lento eres, muchacho! Fotografía, fenómeno, dinero ¡Quiero que me consigas una fotografía exclusiva de esa rata con alas en el acto!"

La respiración del joven pareció detenerse al oír mencionar eso... ¿Una fotografía de Batman? ¿...Acaso su jefe se volvió loco? ¿Cómo lograría tal cosa?

-"Señor Simmons… con todo respeto, no creo que sea posible"

-"¿Imposible…?" - repitió su jefe, con un tic en su voz a medida que acercaba su rostro al del joven Parker, haciéndolo intimidar - "¡Aquí no hay imposibles! ¡Si logras sacarle una foto a ese lunático de ocho patas, también podrás hacerlo con este bicho!"

-"Pero… con él es distinto, señor" - se explicó el joven, inquieto - "El hombre araña y yo tenemos… una relación profesional"

-"¡Pues ve a tratar profesionalmente con ese fenómeno!" - le respondió su jefe, más alterado - "Te llevas bien con toda clase de bichos, arañas, murciélagos… no tendrás problema"

-"Pe… pe… pero…"

-"Ya di mi palabra, así que ve a preparar tus cosas que partiremos rumbo a Ciudad Gótica este fin de semana"

-"¿Este fin de semana? ¡Pero señor…!" - intentó Parker vanamente de desistir.

-"No hay más pero que valgan ¡Retírate!" - le ordenó este, volviéndose a girar su silla para dar su espalda.

Al joven Parker no le quedó de otra opción más que retirarse de la oficina, por más que intentara debatir con él sabía que no tendría caso. Conseguir fotografías de sí mismo era una cosa, pero conseguir fotografías de otro superhéroe, en especial de uno que apenas conocía cambiaba por completo el panorama.

Por otro lado… si la foto del superhéroe tal podría proporcionarle una modesta suma de dinero, valdría la pena intentar, no. Porque eso es lo que más necesitaba en este momento… dinero. Así que Batman… No sería una tarea fácil, pero él era Spiderman, el superhéroe más reconocido de todo Nueva York, podía ser que incluso llegaran a un acuerdo ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

* * *

_**NA**__**. jeje Bueno, aquí concluye el primer cap ojala les guste. Tengo pensado incluir una trama de acción, pero no digo nada para no echar a perder la sorpresa ;) No tengo más que decir ya que el capi es bastante corto, aún así si alguien tiene alguna acotación o comentario lo agradecería. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, ya que todavía me quedan otros fics pendientes XD Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2__:__Preparándose para partir_

A eso de las una de la tarde, Peter Parker se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de su universidad para ayudar a su profesor de ciencias, el doctor Cornelius Connor. A pesar de que la llamada de J.K Simmons lo había tomado por sorpresa, no podía dejar de lado sus demás obligaciones, entre ellas, su trabajo como ayudante de laboratorio.

Para su fortuna, pudo llegar a tiempo a este a pesar de haber tenido que dar una acalorada vuelta a la ciudad, sin contar las eventualidades que fueron dándosele en el camino.

-"¡Buenos días Dr. Connor!" - saludó agitadamente Peter, entrando al laboratorio.

-"Buenos días Parker" - le saludó Connor, volteando a ver al joven - "Pareces agitado ¿Tuviste problemas de nuevo para venir?"

-"¡Sí… ¡ Digo… Sólo un trabajo de último momento que tengo que hacer para El Clarín" - contestó a medida que dejaba su bolso tratando de serenarse.

-"Bien, inhala profundo y cuando estés más calmado acércate para mostrarte algo" - le sonrió Connor.

-"¿De qué se trata?" - preguntó el joven, intrigado, dirigiéndose a una esquina donde se encontraba su profesor.

-"Es sobre la muestra del simbiote que trajiste hace unos días" - le respondió ya más serio, sin quitar su vista de la mesa en donde tenía esta.

El joven Parker tornó una expresión de preocupación al escucharle. Y es que no hace mucho, tuvo que enfrentarse en una fiera lucha con un nuevo rival que había poseído a su amigo Eddie Brooke. Al parecer un extraño ente se había apoderado de él, provocando como resultado; un mortal villano que se hizo proclamar con el nombre de Venom. Pese a derrotarle, le preocupó aquel ente misterioso, por lo que decidió llevar una muestra donde el Dr Connor.

-"¿Qué ha descubierto, Dr. Connor?" - le preguntó este, con una expresión más inquietante mientras miraba de reojo la muestra de Venom encerrada en un frasco.

-"Todo parece indicar que posee vida propia, sin embargo es inofensiva si no tiene algún cuerpo que poseer" - explicó.

-"Vaya… entonces habrá que deshacerse de él cuanto antes" - dijo Pete, alarmado.

-"Aún así me gustaría tenerla unos días para observarla con más detalle"

Parker observó detenidamente a su profesor. Sabía que este era lo suficientemente curioso como para llevar a cabo su investigación sin tomar en cuenta los riesgos. Sn embargo, no podía permitir que un ser tan peligroso como ese, volviera a causar estragos como hasta hace poco. Cuando se dispuso a convencer a su profesor de ciencias que desistiera de la idea, un fuerte estallido hizo temblar el lugar

-"¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?" - exclamó alterado Connor, sujetándose de la pared para no caer al piso.

-"¡Algo vino de afuera, es peligroso seguir aquí!" - respondió inquieto Parker, sujetando a este.

-"Pero… la muestra…." - balbuceó, estirando su brazo para alcanzarla. Pero en ese mismo momento, parte del techo se trisó y se vino abajo sobre la muestra, dejando a el joven Parker y su profesor de laboratorio, desconcertados.

Pocos segundos después, Parker reaccionó al ver que toda la parte del techo comenzaba a despedazarse y a caerse en partes cerca de ambos.

-"¡Dr. Connor dese prisa, debemos salir de aquí!" - exclamó de nuevo, esta vez sujetándolo de su brazo y llevándolo hacia la salida.

Una vez que cruzaron la puerta, cayeron de bruces al suelo al momento en que todo el laboratorio terminó de desplomarse, creando una gran cortina de humo a su alrededor. El joven Parker, observó a su profesor de ciencias medio aturdido, y le ayudó a levantarse poniéndolo contra una pared de otro edificio.

-"Dr. Connor, quédese aquí… iré a buscar ayuda" - le dijo agachado y al minuto volvió a ponerse de pie para salir corriendo del lugar.

Mientras corría, observó un planeador en el cual, el personaje que se encontraba frente a él, reía de forma desquiciada y arrojaba bombas a la policía que trataba de detenerlo. El nombre de aquel villano se le conocía como Duende Verde.

-"Debí imaginarlo…" - rezongó molesto al verle.

Sin perder más tiempo, fue hacia un callejón donde rápidamente se desvistió y terminó de ponerse su máscara para salir a enfrentarse con este.

Mientras tanto, en los escombros que habían quedado del laboratorio, una pequeña fifura oscura salía y se movía entre estos, esperando encontrar algún huésped. Cerca de este, se encontraba sepultado el bolso de Peter, al cual se dirigió y metió dentro sin que nadie lo presenciara.

Una vez que el héroe de la ciudad detuvo el ataque del Duende Verde, Parker volvió a lo que quedaba del laboratorio, viendo que bomberos y policías movían los escombros de este.

-"Parker ¿Dónde te habías metido?" - le preguntó Connor, viéndole llegar al lugar.

-"Ah… iba a pedir ayuda pero… me encontré al hombre araña y se encargó de la situación" - respondió un poco inquieto.

-"En fin, no importa… la muestra del simbiote se ha perdido por completo" - dijo desganado y defraudado el maestro de ciencias, volviendo su mirada con aflicción hacia su destruido laboratorio.

-"¿Está usted seguro?" - preguntó el joven, con sorpresa.

-"Al parecer sí, los bomberos ya han removido todos los escombros y no hay ningún rastro de él" - contestó desanimado.

Para Peter sin embargo, fue un gran alivio escuchar eso. De ser así no tendría que preocuparse de volver a enfrentar a una cosa como esa, pero sino, tendría un gran problema otra vez.

Luego del ataque, Peter, con su bolso recuperado, se dirigió camino a su departamento. En el trayecto, pensaba sobre todo lo sucedido en el día. Había sido una de las jornadas más agotadoras de su vida, y eso que le había tocado su día libre. Sin contar que aún tenía que hacer ese viaje a Gotham para intentar sacar una foto de su superhéroe.

Durante un buen rato, estuvo en las nubes hasta que una voz que conocía le hizo pisar tierra y acelerar su pulso.

-"¿Pete?"

-"MJ…" - pronunció este, al verla frente a él, sorprendido.

-"¿Qué te sucede? Pareces distraído. Si no miras al frente terminarás por darte un golpe de bocazas" - sonrió divertida la joven.

-"Ah… sí. Sólo… pensaba en cosas del trabajo" - respondió el joven fotógrafo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-"Creí que tenías libre el día de hoy" - dijo la pelirroja, con extrañeza.

-"Sí… digo… en el laboratorio… hubieron unos problemas, pero el hombre araña se hizo cargo" - respondió este, balbuceando.

-"Peter… tú y el hombre araña" - dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa encantadora - "Parece que siempre está para ayudarnos"

-"Sí… bueno… supongo que somos muy afortunados" - expresó Peter, algo inquieto.

-"Eso creo, pero aún así creo que hay una razón por la cual siempre está más cerca nuestro" - volvió a decir esta con una mirada más pensativa que alertó al joven Parker.

-"¡Ah! Y por cierto MJ… ¿Vas a algún lado?" - le preguntó de inmediato, para intentar cambiar el tema.

-"Sólo a reunirme con unas amigas de la agencia" - respondió algo fatigada - "Se nos presentó una sesión a último minuto para este fin de semana, así que me temo que no podremos salir"

-"¿Sa… salir?" - preguntó el joven con su mirada en blanco.

-"Sí… este fin de semana ¿Recuerdas? Me invitaste a salir la semana pasada, pero como estaba ocupada lo pospusimos para este fin de semana. No me digas que lo olvidaste" - se volvió a mirarle, un poco ofendida.

-"¡No! ¡Claro que no!" - reaccionó el joven inquieto - "Sólo creí que lo habías olvidado"

-"Pete, una salida contigo no es algo que olvide con facilidad" - le respondió coquetamente la joven, guiñándole un ojo - "Bueno, tengo que darme prisa, cuando me desocupe te pondré al tanto. Nos vemos, tigre"

Al minuto, la silueta de la joven fue alejándose del lugar a mirada de el joven fotógrafo, que no podía quitarle su vista de encima. MJ Watson era una chica que realmente empezó a cautivar su corazón, no sólo porque era una modelo y una belleza, sino que además era encantadora. Por eso, le deprimía tanto cuando tenía la oportunidad de invitarla a salir y una emergencia a último minuto echaba todo a perder… como ahora. Por fortuna, ella también había salido con planes a último momento, ya que lo último que quisiera hacer era haber sido él quien cancelara su salida. Esperaba que el viaje realmente valiera la pena.

Ya en su departamento, tiró su bolso sobre su cama y de inmediato prendió su computadora para ponerse a averiguar más de su labor. Había una gran cantidad de información del hombre murciélago en la red, pero ninguna fotografía clara de este. Tenía entendido que mayormente trabajaba de noche, lo que era un gran problema.

En ese momento, la luz de su depto repentinamente se cortó, quedando a oscuras ya que no había alcanzado a pagar la cuenta de la luz.

-"Genial…" - refunfuñó molesto.

Luego de un minuto, Parker fue a acostarse dejando de lado su bolso, sin imaginar que una fuerte amenaza se escondía dentro de este, y que dentro de poco saldría a la luz.

* * *

**Jeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado la continuación, no quise describir la batalla entre Pete y el duende o se me iba a alargar mucho XP Una aclaración, MJ no sabe de la identidad de Pete. Este fic no sigue la línea de las películas, si hay algún error agradezco cualquier indicación XP Pronto tendremos noticias del hombre murciélago y MJ formará parte de la historia ;)**

**Bueno, me despido y hasta un nuevo cap XD**


End file.
